


Secret

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent!lock, Sherlock is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't quite understand the concept of having a secret crush on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Headcanon(s): Mia Donovan is very smart, a close match to Hamish’s grades. While Hamish is better in chemistry and maths, Mia surpasses him in literature and poetry.

“This is tedious, John. Why do we have to be here?”

John sighed and steered Sherlock out of the elevator by his elbow, leading him into the bustling main room of Scotland Yard. “Because, Sherlock, just like with every other case we’ve ever done with the Met, we have to give our statements. One would think you’d like this process; it’s another chance for you to talk about how brilliant you are.”

“The police don’t care about how I came to my conclusions, they just want to put the murderer away,” Sherlock complained.

“You want to put the murderer away too, _dear_ ,” John reminded him as they strode past a clump of new recruits who were staring at them curiously. “We do this to get murderers off the streets, remember?”

“You may do it to get murderers off the streets, but I… Oh, it appears Donovan brought her daughter to work today.”

John glanced over. Sure enough, seated in Sally’s office was a little girl. Mia looked quite a lot like her mother, and was curled up in one of the extra chairs with a binder in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She looked up when they knocked.

“Ah, good, you’re here,” Sally said in way of greeting. “I’m going to need your individual statements, you know the drill. Do you want to do them in here or in the conference room?”

“Whichever is fine,” John replied before Sherlock could answer. “This is Mia, right?”

Sally nodded. “Yea, this is Mia. Mia, this is Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. They’re consultants, so sometimes they—”

“Help you on cases, I know, Mum,” Mia finished Sally’s sentence with an eye roll. “There’s a boy in my class with the last name Watson-Holmes. Are you Hamish’s parents?”

John smiled. “Yes we are. Hamish has told us a bit about you.”

“Mia’s second in the class,” Sally said proudly.

“Yep! Only Hamish is higher than me, but that’s okay, because I’m definitely better at Literature than he is. Even he said so.”

Sherlock had been watching the exchange in silence. When Mia mentioned Literature, however, he moved to speak. John cut him off again.

“Don’t tell him I said this, but Hamish could use some help with poetry,” John agreed, whispering conspiratorially. “You should give him a hint or two some time.”

Mia grinned. “Maybe I will. You’re Hamish’s Dad, right? He said you’re funny and that you don’t really look alike.” She turned to Sherlock. “You and Hamish have the same hair and similar coloring, so that would make you his Father.”

Sherlock was impressed. “Very nice logical reasoning. I suppose I can see why Hamish would be interested in you…”

John coughed loudly. “As a friend! Hamish is interested in being your friend,” he added quickly.

“But we’re already friends,” Mia said, looking puzzled.

“He just wants to hang out with you more, I think,” John reasoned. Behind her desk, Sally was fighting back laughter. “That’s what Sherlock meant, that’s all.”

Mia didn’t look convinced, so John turned to Sally for help. “I’ve got to interview these guys, sweetie. Are you okay to stay here and work on your homework?” The little girl nodded.

“It was nice meeting you, Mia.”

“Nice meeting you, Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson.”

Only when they were leaving the building did John whirl around to point a finger in Sherlock’s face.

“You can’t just go around saying things like that, Sherlock!” John exclaimed. “Hamish told us about his crush in secret which means we have to keep it secret! You can’t just tell her!”

Sherlock frowned. “Why not? Doesn’t that make it easier for Hamish?”

John sighed. “It’s not about making it easy, Sherlock. Hamish needs to deal with this on his own. He’s growing up; it’s time for us to let him make some decisions for himself. And it could be worse, you know. Hamish could have a crush on an idiot…”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
